Mascaras are generally prepared on the basis of two types of formulations: aqueous mascaras referred to as cream mascaras, in the form of a dispersion of waxes in water, and anhydrous or low-water-content mascaras, referred to as water-resistant mascaras (referred to as “waterproof”), in the form of dispersions of waxes in organic solvents.
Aqueous mascaras mainly contain a surfactant system, for example based on triethanolamine stearate, which makes it possible to obtain a stable dispersion of particles of wax agglomerated in an aqueous phase. This system plays an important part in the obtaining of such a dispersion, in particular at the interface in the interactions between particles of wax.
However, the mascaras described above have the disadvantages of, among other things, being dry, having poor flexibility and/or having poor consistency.
There is thus a need to develop a cosmetic composition, in particular for making up the eyelashes, making it possible to obtain a smooth and homogeneous deposit on the eyelashes, while exhibiting a consistency that is easy to work after application, which has improved volumizing, curling and/or shine properties.